


A Hopeful Transmission

by treesandtruce



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Band of Brothers Week 2017, Fluff, M/M, New Jersey, Post-War, Rather domestic, Summer, Tea, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesandtruce/pseuds/treesandtruce
Summary: It was the end of June and the very first rainy, rather cold time in this particular summer. Furthermore it was thursday morning, wind was whipping around the corners of the house.





	A Hopeful Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, this time I have something never before seen from me: Lew and Dick!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this fluffly piece!  
> As always, there is no offence meant
> 
> Band Of Brothers Week 2017, Day 4

He loved the sun. And the sun loved him back. Enough to make him blush. Even, if it was only a very annoying reaction of his skin. Itchy and painful.  
He was just healing from one now.

It was the end of June and the very first rainy, rather cold time in this particular summer. Furthermore it was thursday morning, wind was whipping around the corners of the house.  
_Could be the first day without Lew nagging about the weather._ He thought. Lew hated warmth.  
"It ain't gotta be 31°C, Dick." He had repeatedly said in the last weeks.  
But then he had said: "It ain't gotta snow either."  
Somedays he wasn't sure if Lew would come to agreement.

Nonetheless, he was sure that today it would be to his liking and he was also sure that now was a good time to prepare a cup of tea, since that was what he had swung to lately.  
Arriving in the generously tailored kitchen, he could see the raindrops on the clean windows. And low clouds towering - as far as low clouds could tower over something - over fog, which was impairing his view. A teeny chuckle, more a huff of air escaped him. _Not that there are rows and rows of green green hills that could be hidden beneath those clouds._ he speculated.  
He followed the hasting clouds with his eyes for a little while, just until the teakettle whistled. He must have watched for longer than he thought.  
He took the kettle off the flame and forgot it's existence.

 

Stuffy air still hung about their house, making it especially unbearable further upstairs. Many nights he had thought about moving out and to the couch just to be able to escape the heat for a few hours, before his beloved sun came out again, heating the earth. It didn't look like that today.  
He opened the windows widely - as wide as they could open - and put an adventitiously captured item down, to stop them from being thrown shut by the wind. So he wandered through the house, before only the bedroom was left. It was early still.  
Seeing that, he could go back to bed, embrace a little more warmth.  
Therefore, he tip-toed barefooted, in his long pyjama trousers to the edge of the wooden frame and, before you could say so, pulled the sheets up right below his chin.  
You could turn these sheets. They had a white side with relatively thin navy coloured stripes and if you _decided_ to turn them, the pattern switched coloures. So appeared the pillows. He did not prefer a side.

-

Near him, a freckled shoulder had the bed dip a little.  Perhaps it was an elbow.  
In summer, Dicks freckles apppeared more prominent. He was out in the sun a lot, he loved it after all.  
They looked particularly striking on summer evenings. When the sun would be gone and the last blue tinted light got reflected from the white walls. He appeared specially lovely in the sort.                     Just a while ago, last week it must have been, a warm night, the rouquin lay flat as a pancake on his stomache. Lew had been awake, it was only quarter to ten. The exact light illuminated the room, including Dick, with his whole back looking like a sky full of stars. As if he held all the constellations that people looked at night after night. If it was for Nix, it could be just like this, always.

But in this moment, he heard the light rainfall against the roof. His mood lifted and something heavy, as made of stone, fell off his heart. The rainwater tank that Dick grumbled about constantly would fill now. _Hail all sunshine of the world but god beware an empty water tank._  
Lew waited for him to turn and face him, with the blanket pulled so far up, he must have his feet uncovered.  
Nix knew Dick wasn't trying to fall asleep again, when he saw that he had his eyes closed.

"It rained through the night?" Lew asked, muffled and softened by cloth.

Long moments later, an answer.  
"Perhaps."

"You knew was gonna rain?" He mumbled.

"Was on the radio."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

On that note, Lew didn't add anything.

"If you would join me outside more often you'd know." Dick mocked.

If Lewis would have had a smart comeback, he would have spared pulling the small cushion from beneath his shoulder. And he would have spared winding up to use it to hit the ginger sideways across his freckled face.  
Underneath the bolsterwork, he heard a puff as soon as the matress had stopped wobbling. Lew took his hand off the pillow and pulled it back, tugging it in its original place. But the cushion came nudged back lightly, raising a smile from Lew's lips. He pushed his nose against it, for it was supposed to fall, so gravity would bring it to a horizontal position again. It worked out the second time he tried to do so.  
As it fell, it revealed the others face. Ligh eyes opened now. He sported a delighted look, letting fine fine lines appear on his nose.  
After all, Dick was unsophisticated and pure and genuine - after everything he had went through, what _they_ had went through, even if he himself didn't think so. But he showed healing. He was healing.  
Slowly and in small steps.

For a long time they watched each other, listening to the wind howling outside, giving them the feeling of the bed appearing safer and warmer than it already was.

_'New Jersey?' he had asked with a questioning look._

_Had it been a good idea? To ask? To offer?_  
_Nix turned to face his hands, his fingers not able to rest._  
_Now, he did not know what sounded strange and what didn't anymore._  
_But it sounded right to not be alone in New Jersey. After years beside each other, how would Nix function without Dick? He knew he_ would _function, simply did he not want to function. Would Dick change his work ethic? Perhaps not, no, but his presence surely would make it more pleasant. As it always did and Lew doubted that that would change all too soon._  
_Dick said he would think about it. Just like he had said to Sink. Lew knew that_ he  _thought about this. Now he questioned if he thought about it long enough_

But he was here now. With him. Filling his heart with warmth and more love he had ever recieved.

"God." Lew exhaled.

"What?"

"I love you." He realised anew. "I've loved you forever."  
As if he had used a magic wand his words let a smile form on the others lips once more.

"Likewise." He answered with the smile.

Lew liked smiling again. Smiling at him, because that was what they did instead of using words sometimes. Because Dick didn't talk a lot. That, Nix had found out early - and by now, he had adapted this particular way of communicating. He had done that long ago, to the red heads approval of course. As the saying goes: "A look says more than a thousand words."

Soon enough, said rouquin shuffled free and swung his legs over the bedframe, turning his back to Lew.  
The cotton t-shirt gingerly stretched across his back, while he pulled on socks or whatever he might do so close to the wood that was their floor. He looked no less fit than those years ago. And then he stood up, causing his shoulders and back to straighten - hands on his hips, turning to the lump of human representing Lew, folded into an almost flawless 's' shape, only seen by the underside of the covers.  
Dick unmistakenly waited for him to join in on this morning exercise.  
Belatedly, Lew followed. Not to mention awfully close behind. Close enough to be able to trip them both down the stairs.

"Think we gotta go shopping after breakfast." Lew said, rummaging through a high set of cupboards immediately after he had entered the unmarked territory of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Dick asked, reheating the kettle. He didn't need to ask, he knew very well himself.

Lewis watched him, made space for him to collect items from cupboards, such as saucers.  
He leaned onto the breakfast bar, watching the red heads every movement, pottering around the kitchen lightfooded.  
He hadn't brushed his hair yet, resulting in it to be able to compete in untidiness to Lew's but more charming.

Sometimes it startled Lewis a little how lucky he was. And left wondering what made him deserve Dick. And at times, now and then, let him think that he wanted to leave the liquor away. Perchance he would today.


End file.
